TENTACIONES ESCLAVAS: ( Corto de Historia con mi OC )
by Sigmauraia
Summary: Pequeña historia que se me ocurrió hace tiempo. Narra los sucesos por lo que pasa Aura ( Aurora ) por la vida de un esclavo. Cuenta como es la vista desde lo mas inferior de la Humanidad, y lucha por salir de aquel infierno. Hasta que un día, alguien decide a regañadientes adoptarla. Desde ese momento solo queda dejar que descubráis la historia...
1. Episodio 1-

**_TENTACIONES ESCLAVAS._**

Nuevo y Primer Fic en este lugar. Es una historia que hace poco se me ocurrió, tratando sobre un tema muy conocido. TENTACIONES ESCLAVAS trata sobre la historia de una Joven chica raptada y convertida en esclava para servir aquel o aquella que la compre. Ella es una de los much s esclavos que rondan por el Mercado negro de esa ciudad, donde es tan a menudo su compra, que la Ley no hace nada por ayudarles. Aura, intentara salir adelante sirviendo como esclava e ideando pequeños planes para salir del lugar de donde la encierren e intentar acabar con la Idea de hacer esclavos a aquellos que no tienen la suerte de las otras personas en esa ciudad.

Este Fic contiene escenas que no a todo el mundo pueden gustarle. Si simplemente no estas de acuerdo con mi forma de escribir o con las escenas, NO LO LEAS, no estas obligado/a. Disfrutad!

 **\- Sigmauraia.**

( Algunos personajes que aparecen en esta Historia, no son creados por mi, son sacados de Videojuegos que me encantan. Únicamente Aura, es mi OC. Si tenéis alguna duda sobre ellos, no dudéis en preguntar. )

 **Episodio 1.**

" **No recuerdo nada de ese día, nada de lo que ocurrió antes de que ese hombre de negro, tapado hasta las cejas me aporreara tal golpe que me dejara inconsciente. Solo se que llegue a esta ciudad, y fui tratada como un juguete, hablando de todas las formas. He intentado resistir, pero no puedo hacerme a los golpes que recibo de cada Amo que me compra, o a los abusos o torturas de estos, por únicamente ser 'Inferior' a ellos. He visto cosas que ningún ser humano ha llegado a ver, cosas horribles que hacen los Poderosos a los Pobres, o a los que no se pueden defender… Mi alma se rompe el mil pedazos solo de recordar esas escenas. Cada día pierdo más la esperanza de poder salir de este infierno, cada día… mi camino se va volviendo mas oscuro…"**

 **Aura sostenía un pequeño trozo de papel donde, si lo mirabas mas de cerca, no había nada, solo gotas de lágrimas caídas de los ojos de Aura. Un ruido la llamo la atención, y corriendo hacia una esquina, una gran figura piso la cadena de su cuello, haciendo que esta se cayera al suelo y que con una cara terrorífica, mirara por encima de su hombro.**

… **: Levanta.**

 **Aura:** **A-A donde vamos…?**

… **: Han venido más compradores. ( Acercándose a ella )**

 **Aura:** **No! No! Por favor! ( Intentando agarrarse a algún objeto )**

… **: Vamos!**

 **La Gran figura atrapo a Aura de una de sus orejas y junto con las cadenas, la tiro hacia fuera de la celda, llevándola hasta unas escaleras que poco después conducían a una gran sala, con unas rejas. La figura colocó a Aura al lado de otras chicas y chicos encadenados. La cara de Aura expresaba un gran dolor al ver el mal estado de los demás. Las orejas de esta se voltearon al escuchar un fuerte ruido que provenía de un Megáfono.**

… **: Queridos esclavos. Os hemos reunido aquí, porque por vuestra suerte, sigue habiendo personas que os quieren… Algo que no entiendo pero, así es nuestro trabajo. La cristalera de vuestro enfrente os dará a ver quien os ha elegido… y con quien os vais.**

 **Aura miraba alterada hacia los lados. Una chica sobresalto intentado quitarse las cadenas y gritándole cosas obscenas al cristal y al Megáfono. La sangre de Aura se heló cuando la puerta de la derecha se abrió y de ella salió un gran hombre con un hacha en la mano. En un instante, cortó la cabeza de la muchacha de al lado de Aura, provocando que la sangre que salía de su cuello, manchara media cara de Aura, haciéndola que esta se echara hacia el otro lado, gritando descontrolada mente y moviendo sus cadenas intentando escapar.**

… **: ( Haciendo un gruñido ) Habéis estropeado la presentación.**

 **Aura:** **Y-Yo…! No he hecho nada! No no!**

 **El guardia rompió las cadenas de Aura, y la llevo arrastrándola por las escaleras, pero no dirección a su celda sino a otra sala, oscura como una cueva.**

 **Aura:** **No por favor! ( Intentando agarrar un barrote de la celda ) No! No quiero ir otra vez! No he hecho nada!**

 **El guardia la metió dentro, clavando y dejando ancladas las cadenas y cerrando la puerta, pero abriendo un pequeño hueco de esta.**

 **Guardia: Si te estas calladita y quieta, no te harán nada.**

" **Ya había estado ahí antes, y había escuchado murmullos sobre este lugar. Aquí… es donde retienen aquellos monstruos de experimentos fallidos de la ciencia. No sabia que había ahí dentro… pero puede que tuvieras un pequeño porcentaje de salir con vida… y no creí que tendría esa suerte."**

 **Aura escuchaba los ruidos de aquellas criaturas, se tapó la boca y con pequeños sollozos silenciosos, cerro sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, esperando aquello que ella pensaba.**

 **En otro lugar, un apresurado hombre subía las escaleras de una gran Mansión. Preguntando a una de las sirvientas, se dirigió con prisa hacia una puerta, llamando antes de entrar.**

… **: Señor, se puede?**

… **: ( Con una voz refunfuñante ) Adelante.**

 **El apresurado hombre, entro sin hacer mucho ruido y se sentó delante del escritorio de aquel hombre oscuro.**

 **...: A que viene esta interrupción, Scott.**

 **Scott:** **Vera señor…**

 **Zed:** **Zed.**

 **Scott:** **Discúlpeme, Señor Zed. Hoy he ido a la Prisión de los Esclavos. Y he visto algo que juraría que nadie ha visto en años.**

 **Zed:** **( Dando la vuelta a la silla ) Algo?**

 **Scott:** **( Mirando los ojos rojos ) S-Si… Es… Es esto…**

 **El hombre echo a la mesa unas cuantas fotos de todos los esclavos de este día. Zed le miro con una cara no muy confiada, y se dispuso a echar un vistazo a las fotos. Rebuscando entre ellas, halló algo que le impresiono un poco.**

 **Zed:** **Es… esto? Una niña?**

 **Scott:** **En realidad es una Joven Zorro Blanco. Pensé… bueno, es diferent demás. Si usted se fija en sus ojos, puede que vea a que me refiero.**

 **Zed:** **( Mirando la foto detenidamente ) Te refieres al color.**

 **Scott:** **De todas maneras… ( Suspirando ) Creo que era la más menor de todos. Y parecía que estaba muy asustada. No se que sabrá hacer, ni en que estará especializada. Pero supongo que tener un esclavo así resaltaría mucho entre los demás… No cree?**

 **Zed se quedó pensativo por un momento, para después clavar de nuevo la mirada en ese hombre.**

 **Zed:** **Para que me va a servir ami una niñata así. ( Tirando la foto )**

 **Scott:** **( Levantándose ) Usted no sabe como es ver a esos pobres seres sufriendo de esa manera. Nunca sabrás que la han hecho o si te servirá para algo en este lugar.**

 **Zed volvió a girar la silla, mirando hacia las gotas que caían por el cristal, signo de que estaba lloviendo. Scott suspiro hondamente y recogiendo las demás fotos, se dirigió hasta la puerta. Antes de abrirla, se percato de que algo le estaba observando.**

 **Zed:** **Dile a mi Mayordomo que prepare el coche. ( Suspirando, acompañado con un gruñido ) Vamos a ver de que trata.**

 **Una pequeña sonrisa recorrió la cara de Scott y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la recepción. Cerca de más de Media Hora, el destino de Zed llego a su fin. Acompañado de dos de sus fieles guardias, se adentro en aquel oscuro lugar y caminando por un pasillo, llegaron hasta la sala de Selección de Esclavos.**

 **Raider:** **No puedo decir que me gusta… Pero hay mujeres por las que si valdrían la pena pagar.**

 **Locus:** **Si, yo pagaría. Pero por meterte un puñetazo en esa cara Metálica que tienes.**

 **Raider chisto a Locus y se dirigió junto al lado de Zed, separándole de los otros extraños hombres que residían allí. Cuando la luz se encendió, poco a poco una fila de esclavos fue colocándose en sus sitios y casi al final del todo… estaba ella.**

 **Aura no miraba al frente, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, y casi ni se la veían las pupilas. Su mirada era oscura, casi sin vida, y no la apartaba del suelo. Tenia de vez en cuando pequeños Tics en el cuerpo y en los ojos.**

 **Zed:** **No estaba equivocado, es el Zorro blanco.**

 **Raider:** **Ella? Tiene muy buena pinta.**

 **Locus:** **Solo te fijas en su cuerpo. Tiene la piel casi destrozada, un gran numero de heridas y creo que no ha recibido un baño en un gran tiempo.**

 **Zed:** **Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.**

 **Zed se dio media vuelta, alejando la vista de aquel cristal. Pero algo le llamo la atención. El guardia de nuevo, rompió las cadenas de Aura, pero esta vez, la estampó en el suelo del cuello, rasgando la poca ropa que tenia. Aura gritaba descontrolada mente, dando golpes inútiles al guardia.**

 **Aura:** **No! Suéltame! Bastardo!**

 **Locus dirigió la mirada hacia Zed.**

 **Locus:** **Me recuerda a algo parecido… ( Cruzándose de brazos ) Un recuerdo muy doloroso.**

 **En menos de un instante, el cristal que separaba a los esclavos de los compradores, se rompió en miles de trozos, de lo que el guardia al instante, tenia una cuchilla en el cuello, haciéndole un pequeño corte.**

 **Zed:** **Suelta la.**

 **El guardia dirigió sus pasos hacia atrás, encontrándose con Locus y este, dándole un gran cabezazo con el casco, echándole hacia atrás y sacando su escopeta de tambor.**

 **Locus:** **Quieto.**

… **: ( Megáfono ) Pero que os creéis que estáis haciendo!**

 **Raider disparo con una de sus pistolas al cacharro, haciéndolo explotar y apuntando a su alrededor.**

 **Raider:** **Sed buenos, y portaos bien.**

 **Zed miraba a Aura, que seguía gritando descontrolada mente, porque este la tenia agarrada de la muñeca.**

 **Aura:** **No por favor! Solo quiero irme de aquí! ( Rompiendo a llorar ) Por… favor…**

 **Zed:** **( Soltándola y haciendo una seña a Locus )**

 **Locus se acercó hasta Aura, y la asesto un golpe en la cabeza con la culata, dejándola inconsciente. Después la cogió en brazos, dirigiéndose a la puerta.**

 **Zed:** **( Mirando a los demás ) Vámonos.**

… **: Per-Pero… y el pago?**

 **Raider:** **( Apuntándole ) Yo te puedo pagar… si lo deseas.**

 **Raider se despidió de los que se hallaban en ese lugar, con una risa sarcástica.**

 **Zed:** **Cuando lleguemos a casa, la quiero limpia y curada. No quiero animales enfermos y sucios en casa.**

 **Locus asintió y se metió junto con Zed, Aura y Raider a su coche.**

 **Cuando Aura abrió sus ojos, miro asustada a su alrededor. Estaba en una especie de cuarto limpio y blanco, parecido a un baño. Pero no era uno como los que estaba acostumbrada ella, era uno mas lujoso. Esta salió corriendo buscando un refugio en ese lugar, cuando escuchó un ruido de una puerta. Dos doncellas entraron en el baño, y se quedaron pegadas a la puerta. Una de ellas, se sentó de rodillas.**

 **Silvia** **: Aurora? Así es como te llamas? ( Sonriendo la ) Yo soy Silvia.**

 **Aura solo se escondía detrás de un armario, mirando con ojos helados de terror.**

 **Shade:** **Aura, yo soy Shade. Y no tengas miedo. Solo pretendemos ayudarte…**

 **Silvia era una mujer joven de pelo liso blanco grisáceo y ojos azules. Shade era otra mujer joven, de pelo rizado marrón y con unos ojos color miel.**

 **Silvia miraba como Aura estaba temblando, con los ojos apunto de llorar. Esta miro a Shade y se levantó, provocando que Aura, saltara asustada.**

 **Silvia:** **( Suspirando ) Esto será muy complicado… Veremos si…**

 **Silvia sacó una manzana del bolsillo de su vestido. Aura asomó la cabeza, inquieta, haciendo movimientos lentamente en dirección a ellas.**

 **Shade:** **Eso es pequeña.**

 **Silvia:** **No te haremos nada. ( Dejándola la manzana en el suelo ) Adelante.**

 **Aura sin dejar de mirarlas, cogió la manzana y se sentó en el suelo, rodeándose con la cola y devorando la manzana en cuestión de segundos.**

 **Silvia hizo el amago de acercarse, pero Aura se percato de ella, quedándose inmóvil.**

 **Silvia:** **Escúchame... Yo he vivido algo parecido a lo que has vivido y sin embargo he podido salir adelante. Tu podrás, pero solo si nos dejas ayudarte.**

 **Silvia extendió la mano a Aura, y esta, observando los ojos azules de Silvia, la cedió su mano.**

 **Varios escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Silvia, al notar el tacto de la mano del Zorro.**

 **Silvia:** **( Mirándola la cara ) Como han podido hacerte esto… Es horrible.**

 **Aura:** **( Llorando ) Se que soy horrible… lo se hace tiempo.**

 **Shade:** **( Sentándose a su lado ) Tienes heridas por todas partes, algunas peores que otras… Tu pelo esta horrible, cortado y quemado. Y tu cola… intentaron cortártela?**

 **Aura:** **Intentaron…**

 **Silvia:** **Y estas… quemaduras?**

 **Aura:** **Uno de mis amos, me hecho por encima ácido. Solo parte de mi piel resistió… otra se quedó así de horrible.**

 **Aura rompió a llorar y Silvia la abrazo fuertemente.**

 **Silvia:** **Sh… No dejaremos que te hagan nada mas, estas a salvo.**

 **Shade:** **De hecho, somos las que tenemos que enseñarte a partir de ahora. Pero primero nos gustaría darte un baño y curarte. Nos ayudarás?**

 **Aura con ojos llorosos las asintió. En la parte del lavado, las chicas observaban la cantidad de suciedad que soltaba el cuerpo y el pelo de Aura.**

 **Silvia:** **No pueden hacerle algo así a una chica como tu.**

 **Shade:** **(Lavándola las heridas con cuidado) Malditos monstruos…**

 **Aura:** **(Quejándose de las heridas) Yo… intente miles de veces escapar… Pero solo veía cosas horribles una y otra vez… Estoy tan… tan cansada…**

 **Silvia miraba a Aura con una cara de tristeza.**

 **Silvia:** **Hace cuanto no comes…?**

 **Aura:** **5 días… Allí o comías los restos de otro o te morías de hambre.**

 **Shade:** **Te comiste a otra persona?**

 **El cuerpo delgado de Aura, hacia dudar a las chicas. Por la parte del torso, tenia rozaduras donde se la notaban las costillas. Sus orejas estaban pobres de pelo y su cola igual. Tenía unas marcas negras en la cara, tres triángulos negros en las mejillas, como si se los hubieran tatuado forzosamente. Sus ojos no tenían color y uno de ellos estaba acompañado de una zona de piel corroída por el ácido. El cuello estaba casi en piel viva de las cadenas, al igual que las muñecas y los tobillos.**

 **Aura:** **Me siento un monstruo totalmente… nose si quiero seguir viviendo… no así! ( Agarrándose de las orejas y tirándose de ellas )**

 **Silvia:** **Aura!**

 **Shade:** **(Cogiéndola las manos) No! Para! Tranquila…**

 **Silvia:** **Nosotras te ayudaremos a recuperarte. Yo lo prometo. Te podremos bien y serás de nuevo feliz.**

 **Aura:** **Nose si servirá de algo…**

 **Shade:** **Zed ha cuidado bien de nosotras, y no creo que ati te excluya.**

 **Aura:** **Zed…?**

 **Silvia:** **Tu amo. Nuestro Señor y el dueño de esta casa. (Envolviéndola con una toalla) El te dirá que has de hacer y cual será tu puesto aquí.**

 **Aura:** **Te-Tendré que apilar cadáveres…? O recoger la sangre del suelo…?**

 **Silvia y Shade se miraron con caras impresionadas entre ellas, para después seguir con Aura.**

 **Silvia:** **No por dios. Que cosas horribles te han hecho hacer?**

 **Aura:** **No… no quiero recordarlo…**

 **Shade:** **(Peinándola con cuidado) No queremos que lo hagas.**

 **Silvia:** **(Sacando un botiquín) Curaremos tus heridas y vendrás a ponerte algo, estas de acuerdo?**

 **Aura asintió con miedo, cuando Silvia saco varios medicamentos. Cuando la chica vendo sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello, la miro fijamente a los ojos.**

 **Silvia:** **Los tienes… cegados?**

 **Aura:** **Me echaron algo para… que no pudiera ver y que no pudiera escapar.**

 **Shade:** **Seguro que tenemos algo para ella.**

 **Silvia sonrió a Shade y rebuscando entre el pequeño botiquín, encontró un pequeño frasco.**

 **Silvia:** **Te dolerá un poco, pero tienes que aguantar. Estas lista?**

 **Aura:** **Si-Si.**

 **Silvia echo con cuidado las gotas sobre los ojos blancos de Aura, haciéndola soltar sollozos y haciendo que se agarrara de los ojos. Shade observaba como Aura intentaba resistir al dolor, hasta que pronto ese sufrimiento se calmó.**

 **Aura al abrir sus ojos, se impresiono al igual que las dos chicas, quedándose inmóvil delante del espejo.**

 **Silvia:** **S-Son…**

 **Shade:** **… (Boquiabierta)**

 **Los ojos de Aura eran de color de una Nébula galáctica, con tonos azulados, rosas y morados, decorados con pequeños puntos blancos, como si fuesen estrellas.**

 **Silvia:** **Tienes unos ojos preciosos…**

 **Aura:** **(Bajando la cabeza) No los… recordaba así…**

 **Shade sonrió a Aura y la dio un beso en la frente.**

 **Shade:** **Estarás recuperada en poco tiempo. Vamos a vestirte.**

 **Aura, caminaba débilmente como podía, hasta que sus piernas volvieron a reaccionar. Tanto tiempo sentada y enjaulada, la habían quitado la movilidad de las piernas poco a poco.**

 **Silvia la llevo a la habitación donde dormían ellas dos. De un armario, sacó un vestido de encaje, un poco diferente al de ellas dos.**

 **Silvia:** **Pruébatelo.**

 **Aura:** **Pero… no puedo aceptarlo… con unos arrapos normales me sirve.**

 **Shade:** **(Acariciándola) No seas tonta. Aquí no iras así.**

 **Aura se puso el vestido con encaje negro, parecido al que llevaban ellas dos.**

 **Silvia:** **Es un poco mas ajustado y pequeño, perfecto para ti. Y espera…**

 **Silvia y Shade le hicieron un peinado a Aura, poniéndola un lazo morado. También le pusieron uno en la cintura, de adorno.**

 **Shade:** **Estas… brillante. A Zed no le disgustara.**

 **Aura:** **(Mirándose) Como es… ese tal Zed?**

 **Silvia:** **Es nuestro Señor. A veces es amable y otras muy borde, pero por varias cosas de las que se ocupa… y algún que otro recuerdo.**

 **Aura levantó las orejas, como signo de que la llamó la atención, pero prefirió no meterse en asuntos no adecuados.**

 **Shade:** **Y creo que acaba de llegar. (Mirando por el balcón)**

 **Silvia:** **Vamos, iremos a que te vea.**

 **Aura se sonrojó, echándose hacia atrás. Silvia soltó una pequeña carcajada y la cogió de la mano, caminando por un pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de Trabajo, tocando la puerta delicadamente.**

 **Silvia:** **Maestro Zed. Te traemos una sorpresa.**

 **Silvia entro a la a sala, haciéndole una reverencia a Zed, donde se hallaban Raider y Locus de pie, a los lados de este.**

 **Zed:** **(Mirándola) Una sorpresa Silvia? Una noticia buena?**

 **Shade:** **Depende de como se lo tome. (Girándose) Aurora, ven.**

 **Aura camino hasta el centro tímidamente, poniendo sus manos en su cabeza y metiendo su cola vendada entre sus piernas.**

 **Zed:** **Conseguisteis domesticarla.**

 **Silvia:** **Nos costo, pero si.**

 **Shade:** **Y por favor, si hace el favor de tratarla como otra de nosotras. No es diferente.**

 **Zed entrecerró los ojos a Shade, y poco después se fijó en Aura.**

 **Zed:** **Eh, quítate las manos de la cabeza.**

 **Aura retrocedía asustada, mientras veía como esos ojos rojos penetrantes, perforaban su mente.**

 **Zed:** **He dicho que te quites las manos de la cabeza! ( Dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa )**

 **Las tres chicas sobresaltaron, y Aura se quito las manos como quiso Zed, de lo que este, junto con Raider y Locus, se la quedaron mirando detenidamente.**

 **Raider:** **(Mirándola) Es… perfecta.**

 **Aura empezó a temblar de miedo, poniendo los ojos llorosos. Zed, suspirando, mando a Raider y a Locus que salieran afuera con Silvia y Shade, y que les dejaran a los dos solos. Y estos así hicieron, dejándoles en aquella sala a Zed y a Aura, sin dejar de mirarse entre ellos.**

 **Hasta aquí este Episodio! Espero que estéis disfrutando de él y pronto tendré el siguiente! Cualquier duda, no os penséis en preguntarme. ^^**

 **\- Sigmauraia.**


	2. Episodio 2-

**EPISODIO 2.-**

 **Zed se dio la vuelta, sentándose en su mesa y mirando hacia Aura. Esta solo hacia muecas tristes, de sufrimiento y de miedo cuando Zed la miraba con esos ojos brillantes rojos. Zed se cruzo de brazos.**

 **Zed:** **A que temes.**

 **Aura levanto alterada las orejas y se seco las lágrimas con su brazo, llevando su mirada a la de Zed. Hacia pequeños intentos de hablar pero algo se lo impedía.**

 **Aura:** **( Bajando las orejas ) Yo… Siento mucho miedo. Esto es diferente para mi… solo quiero, estar encerrada en algo oscuro. Juraría que hasta aquel lugar es reconfortante para mi…**

 **Zed:** **Te resguardas en la oscuridad. Algo que tenga que no posea este lugar?**

 **Aura:** **Silencio... Nada que ver o observar y un sitio donde no temerás a nada… Porque no puedes ver nada.**

 **Zed:** **Tus palabras son frías. Muy frías. ( Levantándose )**

 **Aura:** **( Echándose hacia atrás ) No! No te acerques!**

 **Zed se paro en seco sin dar un paso mas, cuando se dio cuenta de que Aura ya estaba casi sentada en el suelo, agarrándose de la cabeza.**

 **Zed:** **( Gruñendo ) Nose ni para que te han traído aquí… Eres una perdida de tiempo.**

 **Aura:** **( Bajando las orejas ) Yo… ( Mirándole ) Solo…**

 **Zed camino hasta su silla y se sentó, dando la espalda a Aura.**

 **Zed:** **Porque posees esas cicatrices. Acaso no hiciste caso y te hirieron tanto que nunca se cerraron?**

 **Aura:** **( Tocándose los brazos y levantándose ) Son marcas de ácido. Sin motivo alguno me echaron un cubo encima… Debió ser por mi aspecto. Y las marcas de las cadenas, he vivido media parte de mi vida con cadenas… Muy justas.**

 **Zed:** **Y el pelo y las orejas? Espero que no dejes pelos por ningún lado. Sino, tendrás un problema.**

 **Aura:** **El ácido prohibió que varias de mis células dejaran crecer al pelo. Hasta ahora casi tenía las heridas infectadas… Pero tus sirvientas saben muy bien que hacer.**

 **Zed:** **Deberías de aprender de ellas. Vinieron como tu pero no fueron tan inútiles. Sabían que hacer.**

 **Aura respiraba hondamente y tristemente, para mirar al suelo. Zed dejo que un gran silencio recorriera esa habitación entera, para después girar su silla hacia ella.**

 **Zed:** **Tu aspecto es mas el de un Lobo, que un Zorro.**

 **Aura:** **S-Si… Es así. Pero para los demás solo soy un monstruo… como los de aquella jaula.**

 **Zed se levanto de la silla y camino lentamente hasta Aura, poniéndola los pelos de punta y asustándose. Esta solo miraba la máscara de Zed, y le observaba a el, como daba vueltas lentamente alrededor de ella.**

 **Zed:** **Como es la vida de un esclavo…?**

 **Aura:** **No me gustaría deseárselo a nadie… Puede que indescriptible. T-Te sientes la peor cosa del mundo y te lo hacen sentir. Lo único que he sentido en este tiempo ha sido… únicamente dolor, pánico, frío… Mucho frío. ( Abrazándose a ella misma ) Hacen contigo lo que quieren… y como quieren.**

 **Zed:** **Con eso… quieres decir que has sido golpeada, dañada y forzada?**

 **Aura se separo de ese lugar, caminando hacia atrás, con un pequeño tembleque en el cuerpo, sin dejar de mirar a Zed con miedo.**

 **Aura:** **So-Solo he sido golpeada y dañada… Lo otro… No. A caso es que… usted?**

 **Zed:** **( Chistando ) No te hagas ilusiones. No eres mi tipo y no pienso hacer nada con algo recientemente sucio como tu.**

 **Aura bajo la cabeza, con los ojos llorosos.**

 **Aura:** **Es fácil decir esa palabra… cuando no has pasado por ella. Verdad?**

 **Zed:** **Que narices estas diciendo.**

 **Cuando Aura levanto la cabeza, la pupila de sus ojos estaba totalmente pequeña, y se podía observar como en sus ojos los colores fluían y se movían, brillando.**

 **Aura:** **Es fácil nombrar eso cuando no has pasado por ello! Y si en realidad los sucios sois vosotros, por hacer a personas inferiores esto! Creyéndoos los reyes de este lugar no!?**

 **Zed:** **Mas te vale relajar ese tono o tendré que devolverte a ese lugar. ( Gruñéndola )**

 **Aura:** **Me da igual! Los que me dais asco sois vosotros! Imbéciles! No sabéis como verdaderamente se siente estar en lo mas bajo del mundo, sin dejar de ser golpeado, o sin dejar de ser la mayor mierda del mundo!**

 **Acabando con la poca paciencia de Zed, este saco sus cuchillas y se abalanzo hacia Aura, estampándola en el suelo y clavándola una de las cuchillas cerca de la cabeza y otra rozándola el cuello.**

 **Zed:** **He dicho que te calles, imbécil! Todos vosotros sois como críos pequeños, unos incultos!**

 **Aura enseñaba los dientes y gruñía a Zed, hasta en el momento en el que le escupió en la máscara, dirigiendo los ojos rojos a la cara de Aura con mucho mas brillo.**

 **Zed:** **…**

 **Zed agarro con la mano el cuello de Aura, metiéndola un puñetazo en la cara y estampándola en el suelo. En ese momento, las cuatro personas que se habían ido, entraron apresurados al escuchar el alboroto de aquel lugar. Antes de que Zed metiera otro golpe a Aura, Locus le agarro de los brazos y le echo hacia atrás.**

 **Silvia:** **Aura!**

 **Locus:** **Que estas haciendo!?**

 **Zed:** **Sacadla de aquí! Devolverla a ese lugar y hacerla que la ejecuten, no quiero volver a ver esa rata por aquí ni en ningún lado!**

 **Raider:** **( Delante de el y mirando a Aura )**

 **Aura, en el suelo, se agarraba con la mano la cara, de la que empezó a caer mucha sangre. Sus lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas, juntándose con la sangre.**

 **Shade:** **( Corriendo y agachándose a su lado ) Aurora… que has hecho.**

 **Aura:** **( Con pequeños sollozos ) No-No se que ha pasado… Solo se que perdí el control de mi misma…**

 **Silvia:** **( Mirando a Zed ) La comida esta lista abajo. Vete con el y quedaros abajo.**

 **Silvia ayudo a Aura a levantarse, al igual que Shade. Locus miraba a Aura e impedía que Zed volviera a atacarla, intentado calmar su furia.**

 **Shade condujo a Aura a la habitación, donde le echo Agua Oxigenada en la nariz, parando la hemorragia. Los ojos de Aura solo producían una mirada triste.**

 **Aura:** **Creo que ya no quiero vivir. Creo que este es el límite…**

 **Shade:** **No digas eso Aura.**

 **Aura:** **( Mirándola ) Después de lo que ha dicho, prefiero morir y renacer en algún animal o un vegetal. Algo mas libre… ( Llorando )**

 **Silvia abrazo con mucha fuerza a Aura, apoyándola sobre ella.**

 **Silvia:** **Te dije que el Señor Zed era bastante borde y egocéntrico. Después de esto, no se si dejara que te quedes aquí.**

 **Shade:** **El no suele pegar a las mujeres. Pero con mis más sinceras disculpas, creo que el ya no te considera como una, sino como un desecho de la humanidad.**

 **Aura:** **Me llevo sintiendo así desde que me encerraron. No creo que ya sienta algo… Y que tampoco me haga daño nada.**

 **Un pequeño silencio que se hizo en la habitación, se rompió por la puerta, que era abierta lentamente.**

 **Raider:** **Silvia? Shade?**

 **Silvia:** **Puedes pasar Raider.**

 **Este paso dentro, cerrando la puerta lentamente. En sus manos, traía una bandeja con algunos alimentos y una bebida, dejándola en una mesilla, para acercarse a Aura y sentarse enfrente suya.**

 **Raider:** **Nunca he visto tantas agallas de enfrentarse a Zed. Debes de tener mucha valentía y confianza para intentar hacerle algo así.**

 **Aura:** **( Mirándole y bajando las orejas ) Ya dije que nose que ocurrió… No se el motivo de porque hice eso… Pero no quiero volver a hacerlo.**

 **Raider:** **( Suspirando ) Te dijeron Silvia y Shade lo que ocurrirá a partir de ahora no?**

 **Aura bajo la cabeza, y se resguardo en sus rodillas, abrazándolas.**

 **Raider:** **Tienes un porcentaje muy bajo de que el vuelva a aceptarlo. Pero no pierdes nada por intentarlo, no? ( Levantándose ) Tu deber ahora es servirle en lo que te diga, sin decirle nada a no ser que sea algo que le interese hasta que vuelva a coger confianza. De hecho, hoy tiene una reunión, y puede que no le agrade tenerte a su lado… pero tal y tu aspecto, creo que podría obtener ventajas de esa reunión.**

 **Raider acarició la cabeza de Aura, provocando que esta la levantara y le mirara.**

 **Aura:** **Raider… porque…**

 **Raider:** **Para que te voy a engañar. ( Encogiéndose de hombros ) Me gustas, eres muy atractiva. Y como Guardia y Ayudante de Zed, me agrada tener chicas así por mis alrededores, no? ( Mirando a las dos chicas )**

 **Silvia:** **Pero que bobo eres.**

 **Shade:** **( Riéndose )**

 **Una pequeña sonrisa recorrió la cara de Aura, para después prestar atención a la bandeja que traía Silvia. Esta se despidió de Raider, y su mirada volvió a ellas.**

 **Silvia:** **Mira lo que te ha traído. Sabes lo que es?**

 **Aura:** **Tiene una pinta… deliciosa. Es… para mi?**

 **Shade:** **Te estas quedando con nosotras? Claro.**

 **Aura:** **Es que… en aquel lugar solo podías comer si te alimentabas de… otros.**

 **Silvia:** **No lo recordaba… Bueno. Pues si, es para ti. No comas rápido y disfruta, que la cena tardara mucho en llegar.**

 **Aura olisqueo el plato y mojo su lengua en la carne, para después relamerse. Cuando fue a cogerla con la mano, Silvia la detuvo.**

 **Aura:** **Hi-Hice algo mal?**

 **Silvia:** **No tranquila. Pero aquí no se come así, se usa esto.**

 **Silvia cogió los cubiertos y enseñó a Aura a cortar y a dirigir el tenedor a la boca. Al poco tiempo, Aura capto el truco y pudo disfrutar de su primera comida en condiciones. Su cara poseía una sonrisa alegre y satisfactoria.**

 **Aura:** **Ahora, que he de hacer a cambio?**

 **Silvia:** **En teoría nada, aquí realizamos tres comidas al día. Desayuno, comida y cena. Y entre horas se puede picar algo.**

 **Aura:** **Tres!?**

 **Shade:** **Si. Acaso vosotros no teníais tres?**

 **Aura:** **Ni siquiera… había dos días seguidos de comida. Como mucho comíamos tres a la semana.**

 **La cara de impresión de Silvia, se lo decía todo a Shade.**

 **Silvia:** **Bueno, pues ahora ve haciendo más hueco en ese estomago. Porque empezaras a coger más peso y a recuperar tu aspecto.**

 **Aura se miro a si misma, y a su cuerpo casi delgado y pálido. Pero aun así, agradeció a las dos sirvientas con una sonrisa. Silvia incito a enseñar las tareas de la casa a Aura, para que aprendiera sobre las reglas de ese lugar. En el pasillo de la sala de Recepción, Zed subía las escaleras con Locus y Raider, de lo que Aura se quedo detrás de Silvia y Shade. Noto que la mirada de Zed no era la misma, que esa fue otra advertencia más de el para después seguir su camino. Silvia y Shade, consolaron a Aura, y la llevaron a explorar y a explicar todo aquello que se hacia allí.**

 **Cuando el reloj del Salón, marco las Seis en punto, Zed se hallaba cerca de la puerta principal, con Scott.**

 **Scott:** **Esta usted listo para la Reunión? ( Mirándole )**

 **Zed:** **Nunca he tenido problemas para una. Y tu?**

 **Scott:** **Yo esta vez no iré con usted Señor.**

 **Zed hizo un pequeño movimiento de confusión, pero siguió con la mirada hacia donde señalaba Scott. De las escaleras bajaba Aura, con un vestido negro elegante y un bonito peinado. Su piel parecía un poco más sanada y en las zonas donde antes no había pelo, parecía que se habían recuperado. Zed gruñó y se dirigió directamente hacia el coche.**

 **Aura:** **( Acercándose a Scott ) Tal vez no… debería ir… no puedo.**

 **Scott:** **Tonterías. Tal y como eres, se que podrás ayudarle más que yo en las reuniones. Y sobre lo de su enfado, ya se le pasara. Ahora hazlo lo mejor que puedas y buena suerte!**

 **Scott acarició la cabeza de Aura, que la saco una sonrisa. Y esta se dirigió, al coche, un poco insegura.**

 **Silvia:** **Crees que lo hará bien.**

 **Shade:** **Es una pequeña oportunidad para ella y para volver a recobrar su libertad. Estará bien.**

 **Aura se sentó enfrente del asiento de Zed y distrajo su mirada hacia la ventana. A pesar de que estuviera tintada, a Aura la llamó la atención la pequeña visibilidad del exterior, hasta que sintió que alguien la estaba observando.**

 **Zed:** **Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Esto no es un juego, ni menos para ti.**

 **Aura puso su puño en el pecho y le miro a los ojos, respirando hondamente.**

 **Aura:** **Me han enseñado todo lo que he de saber sobre tus reuniones y estas situaciones. Intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible, Señor. ( Nerviosa )**

 **Zed echó un pequeño gruñido y se acomodó en su asiento.**

 **Zed:** **Y bien.**

 **Las orejas de Aura se voltearon hacia él.**

 **Aura:** **Tenemos una reunión a las Seis y Media. Y luego otra sobre las 9. Supongo que usted sabrá sobre que tratan las reuniones, y yo… supongo que no es de mi incumbencia meterme. Únicamente hare lo que usted me pida.**

 **Zed la miro con un aire desconcertado.**

 **Zed:** **Y como sabes todo eso, y sobre todo si has pasado media vida en una celda… como sabes…**

 **Aura bajo sus ojos al suelo, y cerrándolos, sonrió.**

 **Aura:** **De pequeña me gustaba mucho leer. Tuve el tiempo suficiente para aprender algunas cosas, antes de que me raptaran. Sobre todo lo básico.**

 **Zed soltó un fuerte suspiro.**

 **Zed:** **Llamarás un poco la atención. Por tus orejas y esa cola.**

 **Aura:** **Puedo ocultarlas si lo desea. O incluso amputarlas, si te hace sentir más cómodo.**

 **Zed la miró de arriba a abajo. El cruce de miradas que tuvieron, fue interrumpido por la puerta, que fue abierta de repente.**

… **: Señor. Hemos llegado.**

 **Este salió primero, y para sorpresa de Aura, Zed ofreció su mano para ayudarla a salir. Con una pequeña sonrisa y con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, Aura se dirigió hacia el edificio, acompañando a Zed. En la recepción, muchas miradas y pequeños murmullos se dirigieron hacia la pequeña loba.**

 **Zed:** **Te dije que llamarías la atención.**

 **Aura bajo las orejas, cogiéndose de las manos, con un tono brillante en sus ojos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Zed la miró por encima del hombro y se paro en seco, dándose la vuelta hacia ella.**

 **Zed:** **Pero apuesto a que ninguno de estos personajes, tiene un ayudante como tú. Y eso te hace especial, para todas las miradas.**

 **Aura:** **De-De verdad? No… No te avergüenzas de que sea así? ( Mirándole )**

 **Zed:** **( Dándose la vuelta ) No. Eres exótica y atractiva. Más les gustaría a alguno de estos tenerte. Vamos.**

 **La cara de Aura estaba muy roja. Después de reaccionar y sacudir su cabeza, camino junto a Zed hacia la sala de la reunión. Cuando llegaron, eran casi de los primeros en entrar. Zed paso por la puerta, pero Aura se quedó afuera.**

 **Zed:** **Que ocurre?**

 **Aura:** **Supongo que sirvientes como yo no deben entrar. Ya que es una reunión de superiores. No? Esperare afuera hasta que termines. ( Sonriéndole )**

 **Zed:** **No seas tan tonta como esta mañana. Venir conmigo te hace una persona un poco más importante que un esclavo.**

 **Zed agarró a Aura de la mano, y se quedó un instante bloqueado, de lo que esta le quito la mano.**

 **Zed:** **( Volteándose )** **Tu piel es muy áspera.**

 **Aura retrocedió, alejándose un poco de él.**

 **Aura:** **No pierdas más tiempo en mi Zed… Hay cosas más importantes que yo. ( Cogiéndose las manos y bajando la cabeza ) Más adelante, te lo explicare…**

 **Zed:** **No te obligare a venir si no quieres. Terminaré sobre las ocho y media.**

 **Aura se despidió de Zed con una gran sonrisa, y caminando de vuelta a la recepción, se sentó en los sofás. Al principio Aura se alteró y se puso nerviosa. Para después, inspeccionar más detalladamente ese mueble.**

 **Aura:** **No es frío… ni tampoco duro. Y es muy… cómodo.**

 **A Aura se la escapo una pequeña sonrisa, para después mirar detalladamente su alrededor.**

" **Para mí era un mundo muy diferente al que he vivido. Todo era más limpio, acogedor, y las personas de mí alrededor no pensaban en hacerme daño, solo que a veces se me quedaban mirando más de lo normal. Al poco rato empecé a sentirme incomoda, y decidí salir de aquel lugar… Pero cuando salí… Mi mente se bloqueó. Me quede mirando, anonadada, lo que se hallaba a mí alrededor. Había árboles, mucho movimiento, flores… Vida… sentía el aire que chocaba en mi cara y cuerpo. Mi pulso se aceleró rápidamente, y mis lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. Parecía un paraíso, al que se me había prohibido ir. Lo que no parecía que iba a conseguir ver… Ni sentir. Por una vez… sentía alivio y paz de estar ahí…"**

 **La cara de Aura era completamente diferente, daba vueltas sobre ella, volteando las orejas, saltando y sonriendo. Pero todo acabo cuando Aura localizo unas caras conocidas. Su cara cambió rápidamente, y empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás, lentamente. Sus orejas se alteraron cuando divisó que aquellos hombres la habían visto. Rápidamente empezó a correr en otra dirección, y al poco después, empezó a ser perseguida. Sabía que sin Zed ya no estaba segura, que no podía llamarle.**

 **Cegada por las malas ideas, llego hasta un callejón, donde temblando, se dio la vuelta.**

 **Aura:** **No-No… por favor, no quiero volver a ese lugar… No… quiero…**

 **Aura se cogió de la cabeza, sentándose de rodillas y esperando lo que no podía creer. Pero de la nada, algo la llamó la atención. En menos de segundos, los tres personajes estaban en el suelo, inconscientes. Una figura alta, con una especie de armadura azul miró por encima de su hombro, divisando a Aura.**

… **: Estas bien?**

 **Aura observo los ojos amarillos brillantes de esta persona. Cogió la mano que la ofreció y la ayudó a levantarse.**

… **: Tu debes de ser Aura. Verdad?**

 **Aura:** **( Soltándole bruscamente ) Que! Quien eres!**

 **Shen:** **Discúlpame. Mi nombre es Shen. Y seguramente te abre asustado sabiendo tu nombre, pero conozco al tipo con el que vas.**

 **Aura:** **Zed?**

 **Shen:** **Si… Zed. ( Chistando )**

 **Aura:** **Os conoceis?**

 **Shen caminó la salida del callejón, poco después acompañado de Aura.**

 **Aura:** **No me has contestado.**

 **Shen:** **Si quieres seguir así, más te vale no mencionarle de mí a tu "Señor".**

 **A un ritmo moderado, Shen desapareció entre la multitud de personas, dejando a Aura con su gran duda. Los ojos inquietos de Aura miraban a todos los lados, pero no encontraban nada. Suspirando, se quedó pensativa. Poco después, miro su reloj y apresurada volvió al edificio, pero en un reflejo se miró el pelo.**

 **Aura:** **O… Dios…**

 **Apresurada, se arregló un poco el pelo con una coleta alta y se dirigió a esperar a Zed a su salida. Cuando le divisó, esta le enseñó una sonrisa.**

 **Aura:** **Espero que haya ido bien su reunión.**

 **Zed:** **Tu pelo ha… cambiado.**

 **Aura:** **Oh! Salí un poco a tomar el aire y el viento lo estropeó. Asique lo arregle como pude.**

 **Zed se acercó a ella y la acarició la cabeza, provocando que Aura se sonrojara.**

 **Zed:** **Vamos a casa.**

 **Aura:** **Pero, todavía te queda una reunión más… no?**

 **Zed solo cogió a aura de la mano y se dirigió fuera del edificio, al coche, poniendo rumbo a casa. Zed miraba a Aura, anonadada con las vistas. Aura se asustó cuando este bajó la ventanilla para que pudiera ver mejor. Otra vez, una sonrisa muy grande inundó la cara de Aura.**

 **Zed:** **Y bien, lo de tu piel? A qué se debe.**

 **Aura dirigió su mirada a él, y le ofreció sus manos. Zed la respondió tocando inquieto una de ellas.**

 **Aura:** **Son cicatrices de las miles de veces que intente salir de ese infierno. Todos los trabajos que he hecho… Están en tan mal estado, que no sé qué tacto tienen las cosas.**

 **Zed:** **… Ha debido ser muy duro para una chica como tú estar ahí.**

 **Aura:** **Parece ser que mi fuerza de voluntad no me dejaba rendirme. ( Con varias lágrimas ) Hasta que… un Ángel vino a sacarme de allí. O al menos eso creo que era, cuando no podía ver nada.**

 **Zed:** **( Dejando su mano en sus piernas ) Puede parecerte extraño, pero me llaman la atención tus relatos. Si no es de molestia, me gustaría saber más sobre lo que hacen a aquellos que no pueden elegir su destino.**

 **Aura:** **Supongo que si usted lo desea, lo haré. No puedo sentir más dolor del que ya obtuve.**

 **Las orejas de Aura se alertaron al notar que el coche paraba. Zed como la otra vez, ayudó a Aura a salir. Y juntos entraron a la casa, donde Silvia y Shade les recibían.**

 **Silvia: Escuchamos el auto, y sabíamos que eran ustedes.**

 **Zed: Acompañarla a la cena y después hacerla un baño de los vuestros. Yo ahora bajaré.**

 **Silvia y Shade sonrieron e hicieron lo que su Amo las mandó. Aura se despidió de él y juntas las tres fueron al comedor con los demás. Después de media hora, la puerta de Zed se abrió, entrando Aura a esa habitación.**

 **Aura:** **Zed… Digo! Señor…**

 **Zed:** **Si, Aura? ( Dando la vuelta a su silla )**

 **Aura:** **Le traje algo de la cena, ya que no he visto que haya bajado.**

 **Zed observaba como Aura se acercaba a su mesa y cuidadosamente dejaba la bandeja en una pequeña mesilla. Aura en ocasiones, sentía escalofríos cuando miraba a Zed a sus ojos rojos brillantes.**

 **Aura:** **Bueno, si me disculpa he de ir con…**

 **Zed:** **Aura.**

 **Aura:** **Si-Si, Señor?**

 **Zed:** **Bájate la cremallera de la parte de atrás del vestido.**

 **Aura pego un pequeño brinco y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.**

 **Aura:** **Yo… No creo que…**

 **Zed:** **Hazlo.**

 **Aura bajo sus orejas, con las mejillas muy rojas. Se dio la vuelta y bajo la cremallera de su vestido, dejando a ver toda su espalda. Aura estaba inquieta, no sabía que haría Zed en reacción a esto, pero pronto lo supo. De repente, notó como un dedo bajaba por toda su columna hasta abajo.**

 **Aura:** **( Cerrando los ojos ) Z-Zed…?**

 **Zed:** **Bonitas cicatrices. Supongo que también te las hicistes en aquel lugar.**

 **Aura miro por encima de su hombro y localizo a Zed cerca de su espalda. Notó como su cremallera subía de nuevo y como Zed volvía a sentarse en su silla, provocándola un gran suspiro.**

 **Zed:** **Puedes ir, disfruta del baño. Y Buenas noches.**

 **Aura:** **( Bajando la cabeza ) Gracias, Señor. Buenas noches.**

 **Aura caminaba un poco pensativa hacia el baño, a la vez que asustada. Después del baño, se dirigió a la habitación junto con las otras dos chicas, pero aun cuando se acostó, seguía pensando inquieta en lo que había ocurrido en la sala de Zed.**

 **Un episodio bastante más largo que el otro, pero con mucho contenido! Espero que os esté gustando. Cualquier duda, no dudéis en preguntar y hasta el próximo episodio! (^·^)**

 _ **· Sigmauraia.**_


End file.
